She Will Be Loved
by ChaseAwayMyFears
Summary: When Brooke and Peyton break up, Peyton develops feeling for someone else; someone she never thought would love her in return. Just a soppy Valentine fic. Please review. :


_A/N – This is a fanfic for valentines day. I hope you like it. It will more than likely be OOC, so don't comment on that. So, yeah, I'll let you R+R now. :P_

_PeytonXRachel one-shot. _

_Cyah._

_ChaseAwayMyFears._

–

Peyton remembered their first kiss they ever shared. It was a very awkward moment. The couple were on Brooke's bed. It was the first lesbian relationship either of them had been in, and they had only been dating a day or two. Peyton laughed as she fell back, so she was on her back, and pulled Brooke on top of her. Peyton, with a grin, flipped them over, so she was on top. Brooke smiled sweetly, gazing into her girlfriend's eyes. Peyton's grin softened to mirror Brooke's, and she started inching closer, scared. She had kissed girls, and guys, before, but it had never meant anything; she still considered herself a kissing virgin. Peyton continued to gaze into Brooke's eyes, losing sense of everything beside her wonderful girlfriend. She had wanted this moment to come for a long time. And now the moment had arised, she was suddenly scared. As she rested her lips upon Brooke's, it was not a kiss, they were simply close. They both smiled. "I-I'm sorry..." Peyton mumbled, as she very softly and very briefly kissed Brooke. As she pulled away a small fraction, Brooke lifted her head to continue the kiss. Peyton smiled and kissed her adorable partner and best friend.

It was the sweetest Peyton had been in a very long time.

Peyton sat there remembering this moment as Brooke was trying to convince Peyton she deserved someone better. "I'm dating you and I'm dating Luke. How does that make you feel?" Brooke urged. They had been dating for almost 4 months; 3 months and 27 days to be exact.

"Really, I'm just glad I still have you, despite the hurt and the names and the blows to the face. Despite all of the shit we're going through, I still have you." Peyton smiled, tears welling in her eyes.

"I can't do it any more. I cant. Maybe, if we break up, all this shit will go away. All the bullying will stop and everyone will fuck off." mumbled Brooke.

Tears rolled down Peyton's cheeks as she listened to the break up. The film in the background was a blur of colors, the music was just noise. Brooke kept mumbling apologies as Peyton sat there, feeling numb. She reached over and kissed Brooke on the cheek, and then turned away to fall asleep.

The next seven months passed in a hazy, depression-filled blur. The bullying continued, and Brooke moved schools. They remained best friends, but Peyton's undying love and inability to let go of the past got in the way. But Peyton eventually got over it, and began dating again. She stuck with guys because she didn't want to fall for someone as hard as she fell for Brooke. She didn't think it possible.

As the weeks went on, she started to hang out with another girl, Rachel. Rachel Gatina was one of the biggest sluts in all of Tree Hill. She was a lesbian, but had slept with half of the girls, and a few of the guys in probably the entire state. Rachel wasn't scared to be promiscuous. She wasn't feminine, but she had an amazing body. Despite her good looks and amazing charm, she was a bitch. She back-stabbed and fucked over many people. But she tend to get fuck over just as much, if not more. And every time, she'd fall into a depression. She'd just drink and smoke her problems away until the next time. Then she'd do it all over again.

Peyton, when first hanging out with Rachel, thought she was quite spiteful, and up herself. As the day went on, however, Peyton started warming to the girl. When they walked to the small festival out of town, with Brooke, and some random guy Peyton didn't know, Peyton and Rachel weren't so awkward, and were able to hold a conversation. "You're lying. You think I'm horrible." Rachel said, mock-hurting.

Peyton grinned. "I'm not lying!"

Rached giggled. "You hesitated before you answered. Therefore it's a lie! You think I'm a slag."

"No, she hesitates when she tells the truth. She tries to word it right, is all." Brooke pushed in.

"Uh-huh..." laughed Rachel, looking at Peyton with a grin on her face. "Is this true?"

Peyton nodded, laughing. "Yeah. I guess so."

"Hmm. You still think I'm horrible!" winked Rachel.

"Oh for the love of... I do not! You seem rather nice, actually." Peyton grinned.

"Hah! Gee, thanks." snorted Rachel, laughing.

"No problem." smiled Peyton.

As they walked back into town, there was random chat about anything. They got back to town and parted ways, and Peyton couldn't forget about Rachel for the rest of the day. She fell asleep dreaming of her.

It was a few moths later that everyone was gathered at the River court. Rachel was socializing, as usual, and Brooke and Peyton were with her, Luke, Haley and Nathan, just hanging around, doing nothing in particular. Peyton and Rachel started to get closer during the day, making each other laugh and having random conversations. When everyone was departing to go home, Rachel piped up. "Hey, Sawyer, wanna come round?"

"Uh.. s-sure." Peyton smiled, thinking to herself that this was not happening. "I'll let dad know where I'm going, give me a sec."

"Sure." Rachel grinned.

When it was all arranged, Rachel and Peyton parted ways with the group ad set off to Rachel's house. When they arrived, they settled in Rachel's room. Peyton sat awkwardly as Rachel checked her mail and stuff. Rachel looked at P. Sawyer and laughed. She handed her the xbox control pad. "Play it." she laughed again, pointing to the xbox.

"Um... okay. What do you have?" smiled the blond.

"It's already on. Zombie game!" grinned Rachel.

"Okay..." she takes the controller, tuning it on, and starts playing.

Rachel picks up her guitar and starts playing a few songs she wrote, and a cover of a few songs. Her voice is beautiful, Peyton thought. She smiled whilst playing the game, not really paying much attention to the zombies jumping on her back and shredding her to pieces.

"Can I play you a song?" Rachel smiled.

"Of course." grinned Peyton.

Rachel smiled and started strumming and singing She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. Her voice was amazing. Peyton thought that Rachel was amazing.

As the night went on, Rachel and Peyton got closer. They had become friends. When Peyton got home, she dreamt of Rachel again, smiling in her sleep.

When Peyton got with Lucas, Rachel told her that she liked her. Peyton had had feeling for Rachel for a while, but Brooke had told her not to date Rachel, because she was just get hurt. Peyton dearly wanted to break up with Luke for Rachel, but she loved Lucas, or so she thought she did, and there was that voice in the back of her head that told her that Brooke was right. But even so... Rachel was treating her so well. Rachel knew Peyton had feelings for her, but Peyton didn't want to end her relationship with Lucas.

As the weeks went on, Peyton and Rachel slipped further apart. Peyton started avoiding Luke, because she didn't want him anymore, but she didn't want to hurt him. When she did break up with him, he stopped living. He just locked himself up. Then he started dating Brooke, after Peyton had realized what a mistake she had made. But she got over it, and then she started going round Brooke's more often. Rachel and Mouth came round a few times when Peyton was there. One time, when Peyton, Brooke, Rachel and Mouth were all round Brooke's, they were playing truth or dare, as you do. There were many dares about kissing one another, like any normal game. However, halfway through the game, Peyton was straddling Rachel's lap at her request and Mouth and Brooke were cuddled up in the corner. Mouth and Brooke had been dared to make out again, and it turned into a competition, of who could last longest with out pulling away for air.

Rachel and Peyton looked at each other and grinned. "You're on!" remarked Rachel, pulling Peyton closer, pressing their lips together.

A couple of minutes later, Rachel and Peyton had won, yet they continued kissing.

"Do they even _need_ to breathe?" whispered Brooke, shocked. This caused Gatina and Sawyer to break apart, laughing.

"I told you we'd win." stated Rachel, grinning.

Peyton just sat there, face dyed red, feeling light headed. She stayed silent.

Rachel grinned, and pushed Peyton off, gently, walking out the room to go downstairs. Mouth looked at Peyton and grinned. "You like her, don't you Sawyer?" Peyton blushed a deeper red and nodded.

"Awwww! Ask her out!" he whispered, grinning.

"No! I couldn't! I-I..."

"You're scared?"

Peyton nodded. (1)

This happened frequently over the next week. It was new year when they got together. Brooke and Peyton were sleeping round Rachel's for a New Year bash. They had a load of alcohol, though it was hardly touched. Rachel and Peyton were sat cuddled up on the bed, and Brooke was playing xbox, something she thought she'd never be doing. It was far too masculine for her, but she was bored and getting sick of the couple sitting behind her, she she took her frustration out on zombies. She was currently looking for a crying witch. She walked through the underground train tracks looking for it. When she eventually did, it killed her. "GODDAMNIT!" She yelled. She turned around to Rachel kiss Peyton on the cheek, and mutter something in her ear. Peyton grinned, blushing, and nodded. As they grinned at each other, Brooke piped up. "So I guess you're an item, now?" She looked at Peyton and shook her head minutely, so only Peyton could see, if she were paying attention. Peyton's face fell, but she glared at Brooke, and then grinned again. They both nodded as fireworks were set off and the clocks turned to 00:00 01:01:11. This year had started off perfectly, thought Peyton, smiling.

It was February 14th; Valentine's, and Peyton was on the brink of tears. Rachel had been completely off with her all week, and Brooke and her had fallen out again because of Rachel. At the end of the day, when Peyton had got home from school, when Rachel had not been, she walked into the apartment she and Rachel now shared. All the lights were off and everything was silent. She shut the door behind her, her mood getting worse. She slumped onto the bed and shut her eyes, sighing. When she opened her eyes, the room was filled with candles and there were rose petals everywhere. Peyton gasped as she felt a hand placed gently on her arm. A face nuzzled into her neck and she sighed contently. Rachel kissed her neck before pulling Peyton onto her side so the were facing each other. "You didn't really think I'd forget, did you?" she smiled sweetly.

"I...I... Rachel... You did all this for me?" she whispered, astounded.

Instead of laughing, or speak, Rachel simply pressed her lips to her girlfriend's. After a few minutes, she pulled back, gazing into Peyton's eyes. "Happy Valentine's. I love you, Peyton Sawyer."

Peyton smiled, blushing. "I love you too, Rachel." (2)

–

_A/N – I know, I know. It's rather OOC at the end, but oh well. Who knows? Rachel might settle down... Though I doubt it. Anyway, (1) actually happened to me...um.. and (2) is how I wished it ended. Instead, the girl played me for a fool, almost fucked me, then forgot all about me. :(_

_Hah, oh well. Please, review. _

_And Happy Valentine's. Have a better one that I will, please. :) _

_ChaseAwayMyFears. _


End file.
